


Close is not close enough

by Kathysweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: Daichi has always considered himself to be a sensible person. It's the reason, that in high school, he was picked to be the captain of his volleyball team and why Koushi constantly calls him an old man.Perhaps, it is because of that, that Daichi decides to agree to one of the dumbest ideas he has ever heard—or maybe he's a glutton for punishment. Either way, as soon as he says yes, he immediately regrets it.





	Close is not close enough

Daichi has always considered himself to be a sensible person. It's the reason, that in high school, he was picked to be the captain of his volleyball team and why Koushi constantly calls him an old man.

Perhaps, it is because of that, that Daichi decides to agree to one of the dumbest ideas he has ever heard—or maybe he's a glutton for punishment. Either way, as soon as he says yes, he immediately regrets it.

* * *

Friday nights were Daichi's favourites, not only is it the segue to the weekend—the only time he is free from both work and school—but it is the only time he gets to spend it exclusively with Kuroo. Since Iwazumi and Bokuto usually work weekends, Daichi has found himself enjoying the time he once thought would be torturous.

It starts much like his beginning friendship with both Kuroo and Bokuto; coincidentally and somewhat unwillingly.

It's his first Friday night that he's excited about since his boss finally changed his schedule. Daichi is so excited at the prospect of not having Bokuto around for once, and the idea of getting to sleep in the next day, that the knock on his door is anything but welcomed. He at first opts to ignore it, sure that it is probably one of Bokuto's friends. Instead, he stays in bed, sure that the person would eventually just leave with the lack of response.

To Daichi's dismay, whoever is on the other side of his entrance doesn't seem to get that message and keeps on knocking. Eventually, he caves, not wanting his neighbours to end up filing a complaint to the dorm RA. Though, he makes sure to show his displeasure.

Practically ripping the door open, Daichi is ready to give the lashing of his lifetime, when instead he gets a confused Kuroo looking back at him. Since the beginning of their friendship, Daichi has learned two things; Bokuto and Kuroo are as annoying as they would seem, but unlike popular belief, they are not idiots. They are both mischievous and goofballs, but they're not cruel nor reckless. So when Kuroo shows up in front of his door inebriated, Daichi knows something is wrong. His anger quickly melts as concern takes its place.

Letting him inside, Kuroo stumbles his way to Bokuto's bed, falling into it without much care. For what feels like hours, Kuroo motionlessly lays on the bed, only occasionally moving here and there. Until he abruptly sits up, scaring Daichi enough that he unwilling lets out a noise of surprise.

"Bokuto?"

His voice sounds odd to Daichi's ears; croaked and stuttery. It leaves Daichi feeling more unsure of what to do, especially since this is the first time they have been together in the same room without Bokuto or Iwaizumi.

"Work," he says as he sits on the edge of Bokuto's bed.

"He might be staying over Akashi's place."

An awkward silence fills the room, the only sound being the rustling sound of Kuroo's clothes and bedding as he lays back down.

"Shit... I'm so sorry Daichi."

Daichi isn't sure what he is sorry about; whether it's about showing up drunk or just showing up during Daichi's free time. Either way, Kuroo won't look at him. One of his arms is covering his eyes, but even in Daichi's dark filled room, he can see the way Kuroo is clenching his jaw.

"Kuroo," he begins, unsure if he should continue since their friendship is still relatively new. He decides to risk it.

"Do you want to talk about?"

For a while, he feels like he has made a mistake. Kuroo doesn't answer him right away, the silence prolonging enough that Daichi starts to squirm. Eventually, though, Kuroo moves his arm away from his eyes, stares at the ceiling and lets out a shaky sigh.

"N-no."

Daichi is sure that Kuroo was hoping to sound reassuring, but even as he turns to look at him, he can see the hurt in him. Kuroo tries to give him his usual smirk, but it comes out wobbly and unconvincing. For a second, he thinks of calling him out on it but decides that pushing him would do more damage.

Daichi nods understandingly and gets up to go to his side of the room.

"Goodnight Kuroo," he says, laying on the bed despite being unsure if he would be able to sleep.

"Night Daichi."

He tries to ignore the way Kuroo's voice still quivers as he closes his eyes.

* * *

After that Friday night, his relationship with Kuroo shifts.

Not necessarily all at once, but slowly he becomes a constant presence in his shared room with Bokuto. Especially during Friday nights, when Bokuto has to work until midnight and usually always ends up crashing over at Akashi's place.

The shift is so natural and subtle that Daichi doesn't notice it until Koushi points it out.

"Let's go out drinking!" Koushi excitably looks at both he and Asahi.

It's Friday and one of the few days that all three are free enough to hang out. Asahi gives Koushi a conflicted glance, unsure whether or not he should agree with the plans. They both know that Koushi isn't exactly the best drunk. Sober, Koushi is at best just an easy going tease, but a drunk one is more mischievous than either Daichi and Asahi can handle. It's the reason they try to limit the times they go drinking.

"I can't go, I already have plans."

"Surprising," Koushi cheekily replies, his face teasing.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Daichi, how long do you think we have known each?" Daichi sometimes wonders why he ever befriended Koushi. 

"Koushi," he exasperatedly says, hating whenever his friend acts like he knows something Daichi doesn't or does but is supposedly keeping secret.

"Oh common, Daichi. When was the last time you didn't spend a Friday night with Kuroo?"

"Three Friday's ago," Daichi quickly supplies, feeling somewhat victorious despite not understanding where Koushi was going with this.

"I mean willingly, days you have to do overtime don't count."

"What Koushi means—" Asahi interrupts, sensing that if he didn't, it would escalate to one of their very stubborn quarrels. "Is that we have noticed that you and Kuroo have been spending more time together, that's all."

"So?"

"So nothing, Daichi." Koushi gives up, shaking his head as if Daichi is the one that's being weird.

The conversation ends there, but even as they all say goodbye and walk to their respective cars, Daichi can't seem to shake it off. He's not sure what had bothered him about the whole ordeal, but it eventually leaves his thoughts. Especially when both he and Kuroo, become engrossed with some new Netflix series that night.

* * *

That is not to say that he completely forgets about it. 

It comes back to him one afternoon when Kuroo comes barging into his room and practically begs him to be his fake boyfriend. Not sure how to answer or even what both Kuroo and Bokuto were talking about when they told him how they came up with this "brilliant" idea, that he realizes what his conversation with Koushi and Asahi meant. 

He is without a doubt infatuated with Kuroo, so it comes as no surprise that before he can think it through, he is blurting out a "yes". 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was getting out of control and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to have it done in time for day 5, so I decided the best course of action would be to break it up. I'm actually still not sure how I want the 2nd part to go (or even if it will end at part 2), but it will mostly likely be in Kuroo's pov (any thoughts on that would be welcomed). Hope you all enjoyed :)!
> 
> p.s. it's not really edited much so if any of you see any mistakes, do tell me.


End file.
